As the state of the art, colloquially also known as tooth correction, jaw orthodontic devices are known which have, apart from hard synthetic resin materials and wire elements, springs or screws for tooth contacting. Tooth movement is possible with such springs or screws only in a limited manner. The locations of attack of the springs or screws are effective by limited points and the respective effective forces can be controlled only to a limited degree. In addition, such jaw orthodontic devices with springs or screws, because of their bulky construction, can only be accommodated uncomfortably in the mouth space.